


Scarred

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Emetophilia, Emotional Abuse, M/M, Torture, bad shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is some disgusting bullshit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarred

**Author's Note:**

> tw everything

"Pine tree, stop crying before I burn my visage onto your disgusting fucking flesh."

A hand slapped Dipper, and he flinched. Though the tears kept flowing, he didn't dare let the sound of his sobs escape his lips. His head was swimming with dread and terror and, worst of all, pleasure, as the demon's small hands probed his body, barely touching him. The touches held a bit of electricity to them, and as the static feel ghosted over his skin, he couldn't hold in a small moan. The realization that he had made the sound elicited another desperate sob, and a small whine. 

Suddenly, his arm felt a searing pain, and he couldn't help but scream. Bill looked him in the eye, and though he had no mouth, his eyes were showing a grin. With a giggle, he caressed his victim's face and spoke gleefully;

"I warned ya, kid. Now stay still."

Dipper strained his eyes to look at his arm without turning his head, for fear of disobeying the volatile monster that was hovering in front of him. He saw a triangle with a single eye burnt perfectly into his skin, and he had to hold back the sound of the sob that wracked his body. 

Bill's hands drifted up to his neck, and as Dipper shook uncontrollably in terror, the demon, without warning, pressed down on the young boy's throat. Dipper wheezed and, as the oxygen deprivation continued, grew crazed with terror, scratching at Bill's hands and kicking at him in a futile effort to get him to stop. Bill, however, waited patiently until the boy was about to pass out, amused by his desperate fighting. Then, he released. 

Dipper coughed repeatedly, tears flowing down his cheeks - wether they were from fear or from the roughness of the coughing, Bill didn't know or care - and began to wheeze for air. "F-fuck, Bill- please, please stop, don't touch me any more, don't hurt me any more, pl-" He was cut off as Bill's eye turned red and he grew to be at least twice as tall as the boy, glaring down at him. 

"DID I FUCKING GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO SPEAK?" The demon demanded, his voice deep and distorted. Dipper shook his head, not daring to answer verbally. Bill seemed satisfied, and returned to his regular size, a small triangle about two feet tall. 

As Bill's hands began roaming over Dipper's bare skin once more, he noticed a wet area between flaps of skin, and investigated, feeling around the warm area. He felt Dipper gasp and sob again, and knew he had found the spot. 

The demon rubbed softly at the area, watching Dipper's face until he knew what the right spot was; and, in the process, found a hole there, which he roughly shoved his fingers into without warning, wriggling them around and getting exactly the reaction he wanted. Dipper's sobs, moans and cries of terror were out of his control now, and Bill stopped pretending he didn't love them, instead moaning slightly as he began to lightly touch his own sides as he fingered Dipper, finding the sobbing and begging to be deliciously attractive. 

"Bill- FUCK!" Dipper cried out as his body naturally reacted to the stimulant and orgasmed. As he lay there, panting and crying and shaking uncontrollably, he looked to Bill and whispered, "Please. Please let me wake up now. You've had your fun."

Bill laughed for an uncomfortably long period of time, and finally said, humor still in his voice, "Good one, kid. Now satisfy me." The human's eyes filled with terror.

"B-but," Dipper pleaded, "You've already broken me, please, pl-" Once again, Bill's eye turned red, and before he could yell, hurt him, or both, the boy muttered, "Yes, Lord Cipher." The demon's eye was white again in a flash. 

"But how?", asked Dipper, despite being terrified of the answer. Bill's eye showed a smile and he suddenly roughly shoved two fingers into the boy's mouth.

Dipper immediately recognized that this meant he should suck, and he began to do so, licking and moving back and forth. Bill's moans were at first common, but soon he grew bored, and suddenly slammed his fingers into the back of the boy's throat. He gagged, and the demon moaned loudly and did so once more. Already nauseous from the knowledge of what was happening, he couldn't keep it down, and he pulled swiftly away as puke came rushing out of his mouth. 

Bill fucking loved it. 

He used one hand to painfully yank the young boy's head toward him, and then violently shoved his fingers back inside. He slammed them hard on the back of Dipper's throat, feeling the lovely sensation of the gag around his fingers and the rush of watery vomit around them, until he let out one last moan before drifting to the ground, exhausted.

Dipper, barely able to speak, finally regained his voice in a couple minutes, and choked out with a voice as shaky as his body was, "Bill, wake me up. Please, please."

Bill snapped, and Dipper found himself sobbing on his bed, covered in puke, blood, and tears, as Mabel's terrified face loomed over him.

"Dipper! Dipper, you're awake, holy shit- I thought- what happened?" She said, moving to lift him from his bed, and being shocked when Dipper flinched away. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at the burn mark on his arm.

"What- what did he do to you?" She asked quietly. Dipper was crying and hyperventilating too hard to answer. Mabel lifted him, trying to ignore the flinch that he once again gave as she moved to touch him, and carried the light, weak boy down the stairs, past the sleeping Stan on his favorite chair, and down to Stanford's lab.

"Grunkle Ford!" Mabel called out, distress clear in her voice.

"What's wrong, Ma-" Ford said calmly as he turned around, before seeing the filthy, traumatized child trembling in her arms. He ran over and picked Dipper up out of the small girl's arms, immediately noticing the symbol burnt onto his skin. 

"Dipper. Dipper, what the fuck did Bill do to you." The man said, his voice icy with thinly veiled fury. Dipper, as expected, did not answer. "Come on, Dipper, let's get you in some clean clothes-" Ford paused in shock as the boy suddenly slapped his hand away, which was about to take his vest off. 

A realization struck both Mabel and Stanford at the same time. Mabel covered her mouth as tears welled up once more in her eyes. 

"Oh god, Dipper, please tell me it's not what I think it is," She whispered, as if afraid to utter the words, likely for fear of the answer. Ford nodded seriously. 

"It is," The man muttered, sadness thick in his voice. "It's best we leave him be for a while." Stanford laid him on his bed that he had placed in his lab so he never had to leave his workplace, and the two Pines reluctantly walked out as Dipper curled up in a ball and cried until he couldn't cry anymore.


End file.
